


everything wrong goes right

by sevensbisexual



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	everything wrong goes right

Kathryn threw the stick she had in her hand out of anger. “Son of bitch.” she yelled, catching B'elanna off guard barely missing her with the stick. “Is everything ok?” b'elanna asked calmly. “Does everything look ok?! We're stuck here i'm away from my baby who only 3 months old i have three freaking splinters in my ass that i don't even understand how they got there i miss my husband and i cant get the fuking fire to start'' b'elanna got up and grabbed her arms trying to pull her into a hug. “Kathryn stop fighting me.” she said softly trying to get her to calm down once she did b'elanna ran her finger over her cheek to wipe away the tears. Kathryn kissed her gently before pulling away. “I-i'm sorry i didn't mean to…” she turned around and started working on the fire again. B'elanna sat next to her quietly as she finally got it started. With a sigh kathryn leaned against the rock that was behind her she had her eyes closed when she felt belannas hand go across her waist.

Kathryn shifted so that belannas hand wasn't on her then rolled over so that she wasn't looking at b'elanna. “Can you please stop moving away from me...we should do something about this.” kathryn didn't respond but just layed there she was crying again. She finally realized that she had feelings for b'elanna but she felt like she was cheating on chakotay if she did anything with her even though they had a poly relationship. B'elanna slid close to kathryn again but instead of holding her waist this time she kissed her neck and ran a hand over her chest before kathryne rolled to her back. Slowly b'elanna ran her hand down her belly to her hips and then between her legs. She rubbed with a little bit of pressure. Kathryn moaned, putting her own hand into her panties to finger herself. B'elanna smirked and pushed on Kathryn's hand, making her moan softly. B'elanna pulled Kathryn's hand out of her panties and replaced it with her own hand. Kathryn whimpered as b'elanna fingered her slowly. As B'elanna fingered her faster, Kathryn rubbed her clit.

“Oh god i want to cum.” Kathryn moaned, making B'elanna smile. “Mmm why dont you cum in my mouth?” she asked quietly pulling her hand out of her pants and licked her two fingers clean.  
Kathryn sighed. “I - i can't do this.” she said as she sat up. B'elanna looked at her.” so we're going to act like nothing happened?” Kathryn stared at the fire. “Yup that's exactly what we're going to do. I have a child with chakotay. I can't do this to him.” b'elanna softly puts her hand on her thigh. “Okay well i'm gonna try and get some sleep i guess.” she said quietly looking at the ground. She rolled over and gave Kathryn some space. She layed down and shivered a little. B'elanna must have bread her or something because before she knew it, B'elanna pulled Kathryn basically under her to try and keep her warm. Of course neither of them dsig anything to each other after what just happened. Kathryn adventally fell asleep while b'elanna just laid there and stared off into the distance.

As the sun started to come up, B'elanna woke up to Kathryn watching her sleep. “What are you doing.” b'elanna asked as she yawned. “Nothing just laying here.” b'elanna rolled onto her back. “ what do you mean nothing you are watching me sleep weren't you.” kathryn tried to roll away in embarrassment but b'elanna grabbed her arm stopping her. “ stop pulling away from me…” she paused and stayed quiet for a minute letting go of katherines arm. “ You know I love you right,” B'Elanna said bluntly. Once again kathryn did not respond she just rolled over she needed time to figure out what she wanted. Kathryn mumbled quietly “ I love you too.” tbc


End file.
